redvsbluescriptsfandomcom_fr-20200213-history
Saison 5 Episode 98
On prend les mêmes et on recommence Fade in to Caboose listening to Church from inside Sheila. Church: en : Haha yeah! Hay it worked! I can't believe Caboose came through! How ya like that Wyoming? We even have our tank now. Booya mother fu- fr : Caboose: en : Sheila, um did you send the tank out there to, help them? fr : Sheila: en : Negative. fr : Caboose: en : Oh, so the tank went out there, on its own. fr : Sheila: en : Affirmative. fr : Caboose: en : Sheila, I think they might be in trouble. fr : Sheila: en : Affirmative. fr : Caboose: en : I, should help them! fr : Sheila: en : Affirmative. fr : Caboose: en : I could go out there- fr : Sheila: en : Negative. fr : Caboose: en : And help them beat Wyoming- fr : Sheila: en : Negative. fr : Caboose: en : And save the day- fr : Sheila: en : Nope. fr : Caboose: en : And everyone will love me! fr : Sheila: en : What? fr : Caboose: en : Especially Church! fr : Sheila: en : My sensors indicate you don't stand a chance. fr : Caboose: en : Thanks Sheila! This is a great plan! Cut to the standoff at Red Base Wyoming: en : You know I really can't thank you enough for leaving your tank completely unattended. It was very kind of you old chap. Makes your defeat and humiliation so much easier. fr : Church: en : Yeah? Well, great, glad we could help. I'm sure if you give us enough time we'll just kill ourselves. Save ya some ammo. fr : Wyoming: en : If it makes you feel any better your death is for a very noble cause. fr : Church: en : What do you want with Tucker's kid anyway? fr : Tucker: en : What? How did we get here? fr : Church: en : Tucker. fr : Tucker: en : What!? fr : Church: en : What's wrong with you? fr : Tucker: en : With me? What's happening? fr : Church: en : Um... we're being held prisoner? Where the hell have you been? fr : Tucker: en : What? How? I'm so confused. fr : Church: en : What do you mean how? Are you retarded? fr : Tucker: en : But Tex! She- fr : Church: en : No. Tex will take him out. fr : Wyoming: en : Oh right, Tex. You mean, her? As Wyoming says "her" he lunges forward and punches the invisible Tex, knocking her down and out Wyoming: en : Poor Tex. Never could figure out when she'd been beaten. fr : Church: en : What? How did you know where she was? fr : Tucker: en : What do you mean, that's where she was before. fr : Church: en : Before what? Tucker, have you gone insane? fr : Wyoming: en : Wait a minute, what's going on? fr : Gary: en : I think he knows. fr : Wyoming: en : I think you're right. Caboose comes charging over the hill, doing his very best "The Cavalry" impression Caboose: en : Church! I'm coming to help! Don't start without me! fr : Wyoming: en : It's the idiot, take care of him. Quickly. fr : Gary: en : Right. fr : Tucker: en : Caboose, no, stay back! Don't get near the tank! Gary fires the tank's secret machine gun at Caboose, killing him Caboose: en : Uuuhhh! fr : Church: en : Caboose! Noooo! Cut to the Reds watching from the safety of their conquered Blue Base Sarge: en : Whoa. Looks like the blue one just got killed by the tank. fr : Simmons: en : A Blue got killed by their own tank? Man, I just had the weirdest sense of déjà vu. fr : Grif: en : Hehey, speaking of getting tanked, we should see if the Blues have any beer around here. fr : Sarge: en : Hey-o! Cut to Red Base, where Gary is firing the tank cannon at the Blues Tucker: en : Go, move! Tucker and Church run down the ramp and out in to the canyon Tucker: en : Look out! fr : Church: en : Caboose, Caboose! Ah, fuck he's not moving! fr : Tucker: en : I'm telling you he's dead. Just like last time. fr : Church: en : Tucker, you are gonna start making sense right, now. That's an order. fr : Tucker: en : This already happened. Wyoming shot Caboose, Tex jumped Wyoming and knocked his gun away and then- fr : Church: en : Tex is unconscious! fr : Tucker: en : Fucking A, I know, that's what I'm saying! Church leans out over the rock and shoots Wyoming in the gut with the sniper rifle Wyoming: en : Awh! fr : Church: en : Oh- I hit him! I hit him! I can't believe I hi- I mean, I knew this sniper rifle was awesome. fr : Tucker: en : This is just like last time! Once Wyoming lost everything seemed to- The camera pans back and Tucker and Church are returned to Red Base in front of Wyoming Tucker: en : Reset. fr : Wyoming: en : You know I really can't thank you enough for leaving your tank completely unattended. It was very kind of you old chap. Makes your defeat and humiliation so much easier. fr : Church: en : Yeah? Well, great, glad we could help. I'm sure if you give us enough time we'll just kill ourselves. Save ya some ammo. fr : Wyoming: en : If it makes you feel any better your death is for a very noble cause. fr : Church: en : What do you want with Tucker's kid anyway? fr : Tucker: en : What is going on? fr : Church: en : Um... we're being held prisoner? Where the hell have you been? fr : Tucker: en : Church don't you remember any of this? fr : Church: en : Tucker, what the fuck are you talkin' about? fr : Gary: en : He knows. fr : Wyoming: en : How the devil is he keeping up with us? fr : Gary: en : Irrelevant. Eliminate him. Gary fires the tank cannon at Tucker and misses Tucker: en : Go, move! Tex look out, he knows where you are! Tex rematerializes as Tucker and Church make their way back down to the canyon Tex: en : (rematerializing) What? Caboose saunters over the hill Caboose: en : Church! I am coming to help! Don't start without me! fr : Tucker: en : Oh, shit I forgot about Caboose! Caboose is sniped in the face Caboose: en : Eh! I am dead! fr : Church: en : Caboose! Noooo! Back to Blue Base Sarge: en : Yowza! Looks like the blue one just got sniped! fr : Grif: en : Hey, speaking of getting sniped, we should see if the Blues have any ...beer around here? fr : Simmons: en : What the fuck's that supposed to mean? fr : Grif: en : I don't know. Sounded a lot funnier in my head before I said it. fr : Simmons: en : Man, I just had the weirdest sense of déjà vu. Back to Tucker and Church Tucker: en : Aw crap. fr : Church: en : Whaddaya mean aw crap? Caboose just got killed. fr : Tucker: en : Yeah I know, but I'm pretty sure it's okay. Somehow Wyoming keeps looping us through the same events over and over again. And no one but me seems to remember. I don't know how, but every time he gets hurt things just start- Back on top of Red Base in front of Wyoming Church: en : Yeah? Well, great, glad we could help. I'm sure if you give us enough time we'll just kill ourselves. Save ya some ammo. fr : Tucker: en : Yeah, what do you want with my kid anyway? fr : Wyoming: en : You don't, remember? fr : Tucker: en : Remember? You never told me anything. fr : Gary: en : I think it worked, that time. fr : Wyoming: en : Apparently. Keep your eye on him next time. fr : Church: en : The fuck are you guys talking about? Oh you know what, never mind. Keep talking. Waste time until Tex kills you. fr : Wyoming: en : Oh right, dear Tex. You mean, her? Wyoming lunges at Tex and knockes her down and out again. Wyoming: en : Oh poor Tex. Never could understand when she was- Tucker steps in behind Wyoming and stabs him through the chest with his sword Tucker: en : Beaten!? fr : Wyoming: en : Oh dear! Tucker pulls out of Wyoming and Wyoming falls to the ground Gary: en : Reggie. fr : Tucker: en : That's right bitch. I take care of my kid. Caboose comes trundling over the hill Caboose: en : I'm coming to help! Don't start without me! Tucker picks up a sniper rifle and shoots it at Caboose's feet Tucker: en : Caboose, get the fuck outta here! fr : Caboose: en : Okay bye, I don't wanna help any more. Back to the Reds at Blue Base we go Sarge: en : Whoa. Looks like the white guy just got stabbed. fr : Grif: en : Hey, speaking of getting stabbed... I think I have a headache all of a sudden. For some reason I want a beer. fr : Simmons: en : Man I just had the weirdest sense of... meh what's that thing called? When you, think you've done something, but you don't know if you did it? fr : Grif: en : How the fuck should I know? Cut to Church and Tucker fleeing from the enraged Gary Church: en : Tucker, how did you know that was gonna happen? fr : Tucker: en : 'Cause of Wyoming. You know how Tex said every freelancer had an A.I. and a special ability? fr : Church: en : Yeah. fr : Tucker: en : I think Wyoming can loop us through little segments of time, and he just keeps doing it over and over again until he wins. fr : Church: en : Wait, what? How many times did we loop? fr : Tucker: en : Who knows? Doesn't matter now. That cocksucker's dead. fr : Church: en : No no, it does matter. Don't you remember when we came here to begin with? I got stuck in a loop, and every time I went back, I left a bunch of- Church and Tucker run in to the bottom of Red Base, where they encounter seven Wyomings waiting patiently for them Church: en : Copies. fr : Wyoming: en : Hello. Hwahahahaha. fr : Wyoming 2: en : Hehehehaha. fr : Wyoming 4: en : Hohohohohohohoho. fr : Wyoming 7: en : Heh heh heh heh. fr : Wyoming 5: en : Heh ho hohohoho. fr : Wyoming 3: en : Huh huh huh huh huh. fr : Revenir à la page de la saison.